RWBY and DOOM-Hell On Remnant
by JustAnotherDeathclaw
Summary: What happens when Doomguy is expelled from hell to a new planet because of a retarded Demon?Basically this story. (First fanfic omg.) M for doom.
1. This is new

chapter one:

This is new.

Shoot,Reload 2 shells. Shoot,reload 2 shells. Shoot, reload 2 shells.

Just an average pattern for the praetor suit wearing,epic demon killing,Supershotgun holding Doomguy. He had other weapons,But nothing came even Remotely close to him as that shotgun. Hey,they don't call it a "Supershotgun" for nothing.

As he unloaded that last shot into the Baron of hell's head,he watched as the shotgun shells did their damage, causing the barons head to splatter.

He aimed his gun looking around a bit before going into a somewhat state of rest. That was his biggest,if not only mistake so far,as a demon started walking up to him from behind.

"YOU WILL BE EXPELLED FROM THIS WORLD,MARINE!" Was the last thing he heard before he was knocked onto the ground unconscious.

When he awoke again,he had no idea how long he'd been unconscious,where he was,or anything. He didn't have any of his stuff,except his suit.

He couldn't see,all there was,was darkness. He looked around a bit before trying

to move. He couldn't. He was chained up. In the same position he was when this all started. Except this time,he already had his suit.

Using his strength,he broke out of the chain on his right arm,while also generating a large crack in whatever it was he was in. He could now see light coming in through the crack he made in his tomb.

He squinted a bit as the light seeped in and his eyes adjusted. He did the same thing with his left arm. That broke the stone he was in apart.

He sat up and looked around. He was in a forest. It was natural. It wasn't the depths of hell where he once was before he was knocked unconscious.

He could tell he had crashed, due to the fact that his tomb was buried somewhat under the ground,and chunks of dirt lay scattered on the ground.

He sat up and got off the slab he was on. He looked around to see where to go.

He decided to just start walking forward. That was until he heard a growling coming from behind him.

He then stopped,And began to turn around,Not knowing what to expect. What he saw was a creature,as tall as him, that was completely black apart from its white claws, mask,spikes,and it's red eyes. He just smirked a bit as it growled.

"I've killed shit ALOT bigger than you with my bare hands. Which is what I'm using right now anyway." He said as he cracked his knuckles and charged the beast.

It was relatively simple for him. He punched it across the face,cracking it's mask, to the point of almost shattering it, and watched as it stumbled back a bit. Once it regained it's composure, it tried to swipe at him. He grabbed it's arm and slammed it down across his knee,Breaking the creatures arm. It cried in pain and tried to run away on its 2 legs and 1 arm that weren't broke. Doomguy ran after it,jumped on its back,and snapped it's neck.

It fell to the ground dead as Doomguy jumped off and watched in surprise as it turned to dust and got blown away.

"Well,That was easy." He said as he turned around and stopped immediately,Seeing four girls staring at him,their mouths hanging open.

He looked between them,the first one having an interesting, to say the least, feature of silver eyes,Short black hair that faded to red at the tips,she wore mostly black,with the exception of the red trimmings and hooded cloak. She held a huge red...Sniper rifle scythe?

The second one had light blue eyes,long white hair,wearing white clothing,and it appeared she had a sword with a revolver cylinder near the handle.

The third had purple eyes,long yellow hair,Wearing a somewhat revealing outfit, mainly brown in color,with some yellow. She had a pair of yellow gauntlets.

The fourth and final had amber eyes,long black hair,wearing a black and white outfit with a black bow atop her head,And held what seemed to be a pistol sword.

The first one spoke, attempting to break the silence.

"How'd you do that?"

"Yeah. No one could take out any Grimm like that,Especially not unarmed. And I highly doubt that suits giving you that much strength."the third said. He looked down at his hands.

"And don't you think that was a bit much,Even for a Grimm?"

He looked back to where the so-called "Grimm" once was before speaking.

"Is that what it's called?" He said as he turned back around to look at them.

"Are you serious?"The second one said,starting to sound annoyed.

"Yes,I'm fucking serious!"he said,starting to walk towards her before quickly looking over to a tree and walking over to it.

"No...Is it..."he said pulling a white crate out of the ground and brushing the dirt off.

"What?"the second one said annoyed. He opened it to reveal his weapons,instead of an argent cell like he was expecting.

"I guess that's good too though." He said as he pulled out his weapons,from the pistol to the BFG. All the girls mouths were agape at the amount of weapons there was in that box and how big some of them were.

He chuckled when he saw their faces. "Are those all yours?" the first one asked. He turned back around saying "Yep."

"Good...Because,We were supposed to bring anything we scavenged back for research of whatever they are."

Doomguy then looked around at all of the other argent cell crates,a look of fear dawning across his face under his helmet as he noticed one thing. The wreckage of many demonic runes and things,as well as many argent energy conductors scattered.

"No." He said as the second girl said, "excuse me?We-"

"No." He said,cutting her off. "You don't understand the power contained within these items. It's already caused the destruction of 2 planets. I can't have another experience with the same shit again."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about-"

"What's that?" The first one said pointing behind him. He looked around to see a portal begin to form out of some of the stones that lay scattered.

"Aw shit..." He said pulling out his Supershotgun as the others readied their weapons. He loaded two new shells in,and then sighed contently when he heard the click of the shotgun barrels rejoining with the stock and handle.

He watched as the portal finished and lit up as a few small demons jumped out.

"What are those?!" The first one said.

"Imps.A type of demon. Ey,snowy."he said,looking at the second girl.

"Hey!"she said Annoyed.

"You wanted to know what I was talking about? Well these are only a fraction of it. Pretty easy to kill." He turned back around to the demons.

He shot one in the torso and watched it blow up into bloody bits. "They're just a waste of ammo." He said as he put his Supershotgun away,cracked his knuckles,and punched one in the face,causing it to stumble back before he grabbed its head and slammed it down onto his knee, smashing its head apart.

He went over to the portal very quickly and tried to remove one of the stones,it barely moving.

"Lemme help you with that." The third one said.

"I highly doubt you can help with this." He said grunting. "Why the hell is this not moving?" He said in response.

"Eh,shut up." The third one said as she helped him and both of them were able to take it off,and then all the stones fell down and the light generated by the portal went away.

Doomguy just looked at the girl. She smirked at him. "Well thanks...Uh...Whatever your name is...I guess."

"Yang Xiao Long."She said

"And I'm Ruby Rose." The first girl said.

"Blake Belladonna." The fourth said.

The second just stood there a bit,everyone looking at her.

"You know what,don't say anything.Snowy's a good nickname." Doomguy said.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "It's Weiss." She said.

"Good." He said.

"What about you?" Ruby said.

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"John Grimm.(10 useless points if you tell me what it's from.) Just call me 'Doomguy' though."

"Okay."

"That's stupid." Weiss said.

"Shut up." Doomguy said.

Weiss sighed before saying "Well,we have a m-"

"No." He said, interrupting her again. "You've seen some of what this power can do,I'm not letting anyone touch it,except me,Because if it falls in the wrong hands,there will be demons more than ten times the size of those last ones, reaping ALOT worse than they ever could." He walked over to one of the crates and watched as it opened up to reveal a glass ball with some orange electricity inside it,picked it up,and started to crush it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Weiss yelled at him. He finished Crushing it and everyone watched as the electricity went to where his heart is.

There was a bit of silence after that as the girls just stood there.

"I'd suggest if you wanna live,keep me around." He began to walk away and Ruby ran after him.

"Hey wait!"she yelled as the rest of her team ran after her,Weiss sighing frustrated.

"I told you,TO KILL HIM. NOT,SEND HIM TO ANOTHER PLANET YOU FUCKING DUMBASS."A deep demonic voice yelled at the demon that "expelled" the marine.

The demon yelling looked like a classic depiction of Satan. Except he was roughly 20 times larger than a cyber demon. He was holding the lesser demon, while torturing him for not completing his task.

He then bit down on his head and ripped it off his body while throwing the body far down to the depths of hell. He proceeded to swallow his head whole.

"I guess it's like they say. You want something done right,do it yourself. Marine...I will come for you...You will finally die...You will not kill me. This new world burn. you won't stop it...For I...AM SATAN...LORD...OF...HELL!"He started laughing a deep demonic laugh. The end was near.


	2. Random Encounters

chapter two:

Random Encounters

They kept running after him,Ruby trying to get his attention,until he cracked,and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK,DO YOU WANT?"

Ruby stopped and stumbled back a bit, somewhat scared by his then sighed and said,"sorry,after fighting demons for a while you tend to stray from being the most... stable."

"Well,we were sent out here to investigate a disturbance, which was you,and see if there was anything we needed to gather for research...What do we do about that,since we were just informed not to mess with these things." She then said.

"Well then bring me along with you.I'll give them an explanation as to why you came back without the dangerous demon summoning energy cells."He said before walking away again.

Ruby began following again along with the rest of the team,and she integrated herself into the lead,saying "well then we need to go this way." Doomguy just stopped and watched her before starting to follow again.

they walked for a while before Doomguy started to slow down his pace. "Something's a bit off here..."

after he said that,the girls looked around between each other, and their environment.

"what is?" Yang asked.

Doomguy just looked around a bit himself before motioning to the girls to stay behind. he walked away as Weiss sighed frustrated.

"Of course he wouldn't answer."

Doomguy continued walking and looking around before he discovered something. There was blood. Everywhere. On everything. He blinked and it was all gone. He quickly looked around to see the source of the hallucination. There was nothing. It felt warmer in the area he was in though. He couldn't tell if it was just him or if it was real. It was probably him though.

"Especially mentally."He whispered to himself.

He started walking again and,soon enough, he found what felt off. There was a Gore nest. With demons surrounding it. "Aw shit."

He said as he noticed all the demons. He started the party by pulling out his BFG.

the girls noticed him pull out one of his weapons,and in turn readied theirs. He looked at them and shook his head as if to say "No." He then shot it. They were,surprised,to say the least by what came out the end of that gun after he shot it. A big green ball of...Whatever that was.

They quickly ran over to see what he shot at,but all that was left was very little remains of whatever...and another thing. They watched as he ran up to the other thing and pulled out a heart-like thing. They watched,once again surprised at the Gore and violence,as blood sprayed from the thing and onto his armor before the thing blew up into literally nothing.

"Gore nest."He said walking back and staying still for a while. "They normally come swarming after I destroy one. Funny."

"Aren't they all afraid of you by now?"Ruby said,a little scared of him herself by now.

"If only life was that easy. Demons don't feel fear. They are fear."He said before motioning her to lead the way again.

They continued walking,just talking every once in a while(it was normally just a question for "Doomguy") Until they made it to the school.

"So uh,what's this place?"Doomguy said looking around a bit.

Weiss was the first to reply. "Beacon academy. they-"

"yeah,I don't want to hear it from the know it all bitch snowy." Weiss scoffed at him before looking away and muttering,"Why the nerve of some people."

"That's all I needed to know anyway." He said before looking at Ruby and saying, "Who do you want me to meet?"

"Professor Ozpin,He's the headmaster here." Ruby replied.

"Lead me."

"Okay." They then walked into the school,The Doomguy getting some confused looks.

"He's just up here."She said,leading him to an elevator. They all got in and then took the elevator up.

Once they got up there,Doomguy observed his surroundings. There was alot of gears,clockwork. Even the desk was clockwork based.

He then noticed the man behind the desk,the one he assumed was Professor Ozpin. He had grey hair,brown eyes,wore a mainly black outfit with green,and had circular glasses.

"Ah,Team RWBY,you're here. If I may ask though,Who are you?" He said,looking at Doomguy.

"John Grimm,(still have no answer what that's a reference to!) A soldier at the UAC Mars facility."

"A soldier?"

"Yes sir."

"From another planet?"

"Apparently."

"Why are you here?"

"Well,it's somewhat of a long story if you want details,or I could give you the short version."

"I think we have time for the long version." Doomguy sighed and began to tell his story.

"I think a good place to start is where all of it actually started. I was sent to the UAC Mars facility simply as a soldier. They were experimenting with demonic items." He proceeded to tell his story, beginning to end. (It's somewhat based off the theory that the 2016 Doom takes place after the first and second games. same person,just newer shit. while the third never happened,as it seems more like an AU to me.)

"And that seems about it." He said after he had finished telling what was pretty much the story of his life. He wasn't wrong about it being long. It was. Very long. VERY...Long.

"Oh,and don't mess with anything you find related to the demons. I can take care of that for you."

"Noted." Ozpin said. "Total annihilation I presume?"

"Correct."Doomguy replied.

"Well. I'd suppose you need somewhere to stay?"

"Yes."

"Well,I suppose that since they are the ones that know you best,you can stay with team RWBY for the time being."

"Sir...Thank you so 'll be nice to sleep in a bed again. Even sleep at all!"

"Your welcome. And please,simply call me Ozpin ,Team RWBY, I want you to show John here the room."

"Yes Professor Ozpin."Ruby said,leading Doomguy to the elevator as Weiss groaned.

Once they got there,Ruby opened the door,showing Doomguy the room. His main focus was on the very unstable looking bunkbeds

"What...The fuck are these." He said now examining the strange architecture(is that what you'd call it?Idk.) of the one on the left side of the room.

"Those are our bunk beds."Ruby said. Yang then walked over to the other one and got on the top bunk.

"They're fine. Perfectly stable. See?"she said, patting it

"Not so sure about that."

"Why don't you take atleast your helmet off?Your fine right now." Blake said.

"Why don't you take that bow off?" She just sat there a minute. "Exactly." He then said. He then sat down on a chair in the room. "Well,I'm very tired right now. Good night." He said as he put his head down.

The rest of the night went smoothly. For Team RWBY atleast. The Doomguy was having a very unsettling dream. He saw a demon he had never seen before. Talking to him. "You will die marine...You will not defeat me...You cannot win this fight." It continuously repeated that as he was chained down. But he couldn't even make the chains budge. He saw this world he was in. This new world. But it was burning,cracking,bursting into more flame.

He was then free. He had no chains anymore. He ran. He had no weapons. He was then face to face with the demon from before. He couldn't move his legs now. They were now chained. He punched at it but the demon just laughed and started chanting "the end is near." And then it all burned away to ashes. But he could still hear the chanting... "The end is near,The end is near."

Then he woke up.


	3. A new enemy

Chapter Three:

a new enemy

Then he woke up. Staring out the window. It was still dark. He checked what time it was. Still early. 5 AM.

"Damn." he whispered as he looked at the girls sleeping,trying not to wake them up.

"I really fuckin feel like killing something right now." He said as he checked to make sure he was still wearing his armor. And he was. He got up and began to slowly open the door, trying not to wake anyone up.

He left it open fully, not really giving a fuck about that as he walked out, pulling out his Super Shotgun and walked out of the school and travelled to the forest.

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

About two hours later, Team RWBY had been awoken to Doomguy slamming open the closed door that he could've sworn he left open. (10 points if you tell me the joke. Hint? two words, the second being "logic" ) Each of them kind of jumped at the sudden loud slam, and looked towards Doomguy who was Litteraly covered in blood, Holding a chainsaw that could be described the same way.

They all looked at him, him gesturing none of them to say anything. "I was eaten, and I made my out of that situation. There's your answer." He said as Yang then began to respond, simply saying, "Okaaay..."

"You might want to clean all that blood of your suit. It's dripping everywhere." Weiss said. Doomguy then looked at the trail of blood he was leaving behind.

"That's not gonna look good...Or clean out easily...I'll take your word on that,and find somewhere to clean it off." He then walked away,Not listening to anything they were trying to tell him.

Weiss then sighed as Ruby got dressed in her regular clothes and dashed out the room leaving behind a trail of rose petals,all in about a second. When she reached Doomguy, He said, "what do you want?"

"I don't think you can just walk out there like that. And where are you gonna get that suit cleaned?"

"I came back like this,so that's not a problem, And as for the second question, I found a water source I could use when I was out earlier. And I'm going by myself."

"Don't you get lonely as always being by yourself?"

"Not much of a people person." after he said that, he walked out of the school and proceeded to the forest, Ruby still following.

"I told you I'm going by myself."

"Well, You need to become more of a people person."

"Not gonna happen."

"Yes it will."

"I have a feeling you won't stop bothering me until I say yes?"

"Yep."He then sighed. Resistance was futile.

"Fine."

"Yay!" She then said, Doomguy quick to respond, "But, if you get in my way, I will not hesitate to remove you from being in my way in any way that It's required. Also,stay close."

"Okay!" She then said. They continued to walk to the forest.

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

The rest of team RWBY walked out of the building, looking for their leader. It wasn't easy, considering that she got a large headstart on them. She had also forgotten her scroll in her rush. Weiss sighed and said,

"This is gonna take a while."

"Already found em."

"wait,h-" Yang then grabbed her head and pointed it towards the forest, where there were multiple sniper shots sounding out as well as other guns, And the obvious birds flying away from the commotion.

"let's go." Yang said as she let go and ran off. Weiss sighed and followed.

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

Ruby was standing in the middle of a pack of beowolves, shooting them with her sniper as doomguy was taking care of them in a much more...Brutal way. Snapped necks, broken arms, etc. it was ended by the last one getting a grenade shoved down its throat, and obviously exploding.

"Why are you so violent all the time?" she asked, remembering her fear of him at that moment.

He stopped and stood for a second, probably thinking, before he answered. "Its just my nature. It is what it is."

He began walking off, Ruby following behind. After a while of no sound whatsoever from behind him, not even footsteps, he turned around to see that she was no longer there. He sighed.

"Shit. Might as well look for her." though he didn't (and wouldn't ) admit it, he was beginning to enjoy her company. Though he pretty much figured what had happened to her once he heard a demonic growl from behind him.

He quickly did a 180, aiming his gun (assault rifle, for once) at the source, seeing a cloaked demon uncloak. Though it was another new one. About 2 feet taller than him, somewhat similar looking to a hell knight, except with horns, and with a hunch. as well as a red color, and holding in one of its hands...Ruby,by the cape. Either dead or unconscious, there was a line of blood from her mouth, implying she had sustained (hopefully) minimal injuries.

"Fuck...At least I found her." As he said that, the demon dropped her onto the ground. Doomguy sighed as he shot it and it cloaked. He pulled up the micro missile rack and fired a stream of missiles, causing it to tumble back as well as uncloak. He then put the scope on his assault rifle and aimed for the head, pelting a stream of bullets into its head until he ran out of ammo.

"You don't go down easily, do ya?" he said as he pulled out his super shotgun and fired, missing as it cloaked and teleported behind him, ramming into him, sending him flying face first into a tree.

"FUCKIN HELL" He yelled as his visor generated a crack in it, Turning his HUD to fuzz for a second. He got up, looked around, and saw the demon holding Ruby up, examining her. He appeared to want to eat her. "Hey Mother fucker!" as it looked at him he shot its hand off with precision, only damaging some of Ruby's cloak as she fell.

He growled in pain as he looked at his new stub of a hand, and as soon as he looked around, was smacked in the face with a branch so hard, that he fell back a few feet. Doomguy the opened the demons mouth, and shoved the branch through. the light in its eyes faded.

"Eat your vegetables before you get desert." He then heard running and gasping as he looked around to see Yang running towards ruby and picking her up, looking shocked. As he started walking over she yelled at him, with him suddenly stopping as she did.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"Woah, woah, Cool it. I'm not the one to blame." He then gestured over to the dead demon. Yang looked over towards it as Doomguy said,

"And I bet she's fine anyway." or so he hoped.

Yang started breathing heavily. Weiss and Blake just stood back, watching, not wanting to be part of any conflict that may start. Then, there was coughing as Yang quickly looked at Ruby, who was the source, dropping down with her checking if she was okay. Ruby slowly opened her eyes as she spoke softly. "Yang?"

Yang quickly hugged her, nearly crying. Doomguy sighed as he began to walk off. "I'm going to complete my previous task if that's fine." Though he continued walking, not waiting for an answer

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

After a while, Doomguy returned to the room, a newly cleaned and fixed suit, to find no one in there. He sighed as he sat on one of the beds.

"Today's definitely been a long day...Damn." Just then, everyone came back into the room, turning the lights on. Yang then spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry about that earlier. Its just-"

"Over protectiveness. I understand. That was normal. I tried protecting myself and an entire planet from extinction. So trust me, I understand. No need to apologize. "

"Well, Ruby wanted me to apologize. But another note, you called my sister 'desert' at one point?" Doomguy slowly looked towards her.

"It meant nothing, now let's not talk about that."

 ** _END CHAPTER_**

 ** _Yay,FINALLY._**

first off, I'm sorry about the late chapter. I got caught up in things, and I actually forgot about the story. I tried real hard for you all though and finished it in one night.

I'm tired, so, haters **_SHUT UP_**

and second, about the points. Any ideas on what to do with them? it was just a blank idea when I implemented it, not knowing what to do with it. So anyone that gives me good ideas, **ILL GIVE YOU 10 POINTS.**

Right now though, I'm thinking of both a leaderboard for points, (guests don't count,just so you know.) and prizes. One of which, being the ability to bring your oc characters into the story (as long as they are from a universe in the story ) and another being the ability to make (almost) anything happen.

So,I'm really just leaning towards my prize and leaderboard system so I might just play off that idea. if, **_IF_** I do,

OC addition: 20 pts.

Anything you want happen: 40 pts.

get whatever story you want(restrictions may apply): 60 pts.

tell me a prize to add: **Gain 10.**

also, if I keep that system, points can carry over from one story to another when I write others.

So anyway, That's all I'd like to say. see ya next chapter! or story...Whichever comes first.


	4. Career Decisions

**Chapter 4:**

 **career choices**

"You want me...To become a teacher?"

"why yes, considering your the only one with a proper knowledge of the new threat that seems to be coming up frequently upon your arrival." Doomguy chuckled as Ozpin told him this.

"Yeah, I ain't becoming a teacher."

"Well, it's our best course of action in our current situation. Have the person that has been around these...apparently called 'demons' for the longest time, and have him educate the people of this world, at least the hunters and huntresses, of how to deal with them."

"well, not sure if you noticed or not, but i'm not much of a people person...So talking in front of people who I already don't socialize with at all, and don't wish to, is not something i'd like to do."

"Well, we need someone to do something about these threats, and while it has been made obvious you can handle yourself in battle, its not smart to go out alone all the time. If you die in combat on unexpected terms, and there's no one else who knows how to handle these demons, our world will undoubtably die. I know you enough by now to know that's not something you'd want."

Doomguy sighed. "Look, i'll think about your offer. I can't argue with valid reasoning like that." he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Good. I hope you do agree to help us out."

"yeah, yeah, bye." he said walking to the elevator.

"And, One more thing before you go," Doomguy stopped walking and turned around a bit. "Seeing as you spend most of your time with them, i'm officially assigning you with team RWBY. Since your going to stay here, I decided it was the best option as of right now. Now, you may leave. Thank you for your time."

Doomguy turned back around and got in the elevator as Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "Great. Stuck staying with four teenage girls. Life is just great, ain't it?" Doomguy mumbled under his breath as the elevator went down.

 _ **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**_

"So, you're going to be one of our teachers now?" Ruby asked when he had informed them of his conversation with Ozpin. (Ruby wouldn't stop asking about it. he actually considered pointing his pistol up to Blake's head and saying "curiosity killed the cat")

"I told him i'd think about it. I dont think much though...I just do...Rush in, kill em all...rip and tear until it's done..." Ruby had started backing away when she could see the faint image of a sadistic smile forming under the glass of his visor. He looked back up at her after he noticed that. "I need to kill something...Ill be back." He said as he got up and walked out the door.

As he walked out the front door of the school he heard a medium pitched voice in his head. "Your bloodlust is getting the best of you. Soon you'll be mine. Your bloodlust is taking over quickly. soon you'll resort to primal instinct if untamed." after that he heard a dark demonic sounding chuckle as he hit himself in the head a couple of times with his assault rifle. The problem was, he wasn't completely opposed to the idea of just killing everything that walked. He didn't like it. The voice then spoke to him again.

"I'm actually rather curious, what is your deal with the 15 year old? She was dead. You, with the help of me, brought her back to life. In case you haven't noticed, your max health capacity is now lower than it was after you absorbed your first argent cell on this planet. You healed her. You show something for her that you don't show to others. compassion. But why? I see your past memories, and nothing among them would point to a trigger to save a teenage girl by giving her your own life. No losses that would subject to that, no relationships...Hell, not even any family. Ever. Is it because your alone, and you have been for so long? Is it because you've actually found a subject of innocence among worlds, dimensions, and everything else, where so much evil exists? Why? Id like to know."

"I don't even know. I wasn't even aware."

"the first part is definitely true, but the second, no. You've known, since the first time she came with you. I guess we'll never know."

"who are you?"

"All in good time, Doom slayer. In good time. Now, i've decided to help you out. You should be thankful."

"what?"

"wow, Rude. But anyway, To start your teaching career off right, capture yourself a specimen of your choice...Preferably an easier one to kill. Teach the children how to kill it."

"why not?"He sighed.

"Don't think, Just...Do..."

"I'm insane."

The voice just chuckled at that. "why thank you. You've amused me enough. I'll hint you my identity. I'm a demon. As of right now, that's all your getting."

"oh boy, demons in my head!" He said sarcastically.

The voice just chuckled again.

"god help me..."

 _ **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**_

All the students had been informed of a new class starting today. So all the students that were in this specific class, were sitting in their seats, waiting for their now 34 minute late "professor".

"where is he?" Weiss said, getting annoyed from waiting. After she said that, the door slammed open, Doomguy walking in carrying a large metal crate over his shoulder, his armor stained with blood all over. "oh no." she said, seeing him. He threw the crate to the other side of the room as it stayed still for a second, then shook violently as growling was heard and a hand broke out through one side of the metal as it tried to scratch its way out.

Doomguy walked over to the podium in front of the class before cracking his neck and popping his knuckles and stood there a second before speaking.

"Good morning everyone. considering i probably cant give you a proper military training...You know, physical training, beatings, stuff like that, ill give you a somewhat more...regular teaching." The creature inside the crate started growling and thrashing around even more.

 _"please shut that little shit up."_ the voice inside his head said.

Doomguy looked over to the crate. "shut...UP."

The crate then stopped and it went silent. Probably from the pure fear instilled in his voice that moment. You know your a total badass when you can successfully tell a demon to shut up and it works.

"now then...Ill get straight to the point." He went over to the crate and pried open the sealed front with his bare hands as he hit the top and the imp ran out on all fours before turning to doomguy on three legs and screeching at him.

The imp stumbled back a bit as doomguy walked towards it.

"Eh, you're no fun." he said as he looked back towards the class. "this one's smarter than most others. its leaving me alone, and is scared, as you can tell. This should make it easier for you all, as if it wouldn't have already been." he picked up the imp by the back of the neck and held it up as it screeched and tried to break free from his grasp. It even started trying to knaw its own arm off.

"Now then, who would like to try and fight it?"

a couple of the students looked at each other mumbling as Cardin stood up and said,"This'll be easy."

"I don't doubt it." Doomguy said as Cardin stepped down, and Doomguy released the imp. It fell to the ground and got back up quickly on its two hind legs, getting in its battle stance as Cardin stepped down. It screeched at him as he got his weapon out and the imp pounced at him before he was ready, knocking him down as the imp pinned him down and started creating a fireball to shoot at him.

The imps attack was stopped as its head and body blew up as Doomguy cocked his combat shotgun as smoke came up out of the barrel. "first rule of fighting demons, always be prepared for a surprise attack. You would've been dead if it wasn't for me standing right here right now." Cardin got up quickly, a bit still in shock from the surprise attack from the imp. He looked at Doomguy as Doomguy said,"return to your seat now."

Most of the other students still had their mouths agape at the entire scene that just unfolded. "Always. Be. Prepared. First rule of fighting, even just in general. But still especially with demons. Tricky little bastards, take caution as well. You aren't me, don't rush in. As for our first demon that was introduced today, the imp, Their saving grace is attacks in numbers and their speed. You need a good weapon for these ones as well. Most will die with a quick shotgun blast to the upper torso, as i demonstrated. making the shotgun a weapon of choice for them." he looked at a clock on the wall.

"that's all for now. your all dismissed."

 _"well, that went well."_

"i might actually enjoy this."

 _"it is actually pretty interesting. and ill be here if you need any help. Always!"_

"yeah...Sure...'

 _ **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**_

 _ **Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**_ Another chapter! late again...fml...

So, again, im sorry about that...But,hey,its good,Right? right? ? *cri*

But anyway, no points, ive decided its not gonna be adding up to anything, so those are gone. And yes, HES INSANE! hoorah. Just like me.

So anyway, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as always, seeya!


	5. Why so off, doomguy?

**_soooooooooo_**...since the points are dead, and I have nothing else to talk about... ** _Advertisement. The way to get anybody to do anything you want._** So, first up, my other story! _*confetti!*_ Its a RWBY and original universe crossover. Which means, if you're reading this, you'll probably have no problem reading it. its called **"New world, Same tricks"** * _more confetti!* ***confetti for the people that actually read the authors notes!***_ Anyway, enough **_a d v e r t i s e m e n t ,_** and more Doom RWBY crossover! y a y!

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

It was another late night...Mostly due to the voice in his head.

 _"soooo, any plans? figured out why your obsessed with the 15 year old? anything? GIMME SOMETHING TO WORK WITH IM BORED UP HERE YA KNOW!"_

"eh...shut up."

 _"oh I see how it is..."_

"look, if you don't like it why are you even in my head?"

 _"ya think I had a choice? no. no I didn't. you made all of hell scared of you, ya really think I'm in here by choice? no. and I can't leave either. SO FUCKING DEAL WITH IT._

"God. Then shut up, will ya?"

 _"okay, fine"_

"thank you." it was silent after that. he was able to successfully get some rest before being woken up by his voice telling him to get another demon.

 _"What will it be today? A brutal mancubus?No...That's too big. For now any way... what about...possessed? Taking a step up from your imps. A soldier..."_ "It'd just shoot everything."

 _"Ah, concerned for the kids now are we? Well..."_

"That's not it." Doomguy said, with a bit of hesitation.

 _"Oh really? then what is it? there has to be an answer, I mean, come on! Well, we could try and find a-"_ The voices words were suddenly cut off by a loud roar. And then something charged out of the trees. It appeared as if a cyberdemon brutally raped a Grimm, creating a very unappealing offspring. Knowing they were dealing with demons, that likely was the case.

 _"Oh my god, that things uglier than my mom! and my mom was...Well I honestly don't know what kind of demon she was...She looked like the offspring of hell's personal cum dump. And every demon was a part of it."_ "First, what does that say about you? and second, SHUT THE FUCK UP." Doomguy said as he got out his assualt rifle, immediately peppering the demon with rockets to it's face. It flinched a bit and stumbled back as that happened, not taking much damage from it though.

 _"Oh, Mr toughguy over can take rockets to the face, maybe because of the FUCKING SKELETAL PLATE ON HIS FACE DIPSHIT."_ "I swear, if you don't shut the fuck up-" He said as the creature swiped at him, catching him off guard as he got knocked into a nearby tree.

 _"Look what you've fucking done now you bitch..."_ Doomguy just grunted at that and quickly got up, getting out his super shotgun. _"Good choice I must say, much much, MUCH better than full auto rockets pelting it's hide, quite obviously."_

"I swear..." He said dodging another swipe and sliding under the creature, shooting it in the groin causing it to double over as doomguy then shot it in the back of the head. _"Nice, classic as well...the good old shot to the nuts with a shotgun."_

"Doomguy noticed his chance to finish the ugly bastard. He jumped up onto it's back, pulled on the mask until it ripped off, and broke it in half just to shove the two halves back into it's skull. Of course, with a brute Force, killing it. He jumped off.

 _"It looks as though you just invented your own glory kill. How wonderful. Good for you. You must feel special...Y-you probably can't tell, since I'm your head, but I'm giving you a pat on the back. sarcastically. It's a sarcastic pat on the back. in your mind...Ill shut up now."_

Doomguy let out a loud sigh as he walked off again.

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

Everyone was waiting in their new "Demon slaying" class, as it had appropriately named, As their "professor" was late yet again. Weiss was about to speak up about it, when, as if mirroring events from yesterday, Doomguy burst through the door again. Except instead of a box this time, he was dragging along a chained up demon by their chains. Everyone looked at the demon and saw it looked more like a human, except withered, muscular, and had parts of a suit integrated into it's body.

It was moving and twitching very quickly, trying to escape the chains. "Hello students." Doomguy said, tossing the demon across the room with a great amount of ease. "If you all remembered from yesterday, we had brought in an imp. The easiest demon of them all to fight, and the big, bad, tough guy failed, to touch it, instead getting knocked over by it." He said, I. a somewhat mocking tone, as he looked at Cardin. All the other students in the room looked over at him and a few Snickers were heard as he slouched down a bit in his seat.

Everyone then quickly regained their composure as he said, "Silence." In a very deep and commanding tone, almost with a hint of demonic presence behind his words. _"thanks for that bit."_ He said in his mind as the demon in his head answered,

 _"Anything to give me a laugh...You see the blonde boys face? oh my God I can't breathe."_ Doomguy looked at Jaune because of the mention, and easily suppressed a chuckle.

 _"You...were about to chuckle? what's this? Our big, bad, demon slaying, hell incarnate, monster has a bit of humanity in him!?"_

 _"Zip it. demon Cumdump offspring."_

 _"Good to see you in working condition!"_ Doomguy then looked at his chained up demon.

"Now children...This...Is a step up the ladder from imps. This, is a possessed soldier. Firing argent energy with a Canon integrated into it's body. Of course, when it's not chained up." He walked over to it, and then looked at the class.

"Would anyone like to fight it? preferably, someone who didn't get knocked down In one second by an imp." Everyone stared at Cardin again and then all looked at Doomguy. No one volunteered.

"Since no one is volunteering...I'll have to choose."

 _"Oh, those oh-so dreaded words. I'll have to pick. Just...make sure they don't die. I've seen enough innocent deaths in my time."_

 _"They won't. Now zip it. And I thought you were a demon anyway, that shit should be like your fetish or some shit."_

 _"I'm not like most others."_ After the demon said this, Doomguy had pointed at the one he chose.

"Ms. Rose, please step down."

 _"...When the fuck did you get so formal."_

 _"Comes with the job I guess."_

 _"And also, sidenote, I should've told you to choose anyone except the 15 year old. Now I'm a demon and naturally have no problems with pedophilia, but-_

 _"Shut your ass up, before this body goes dormant for a bit, and when it's back, there won't be no fucking voices. think of it as mental rehabilitation...But with violence."_

 _"How...does one even accomplish that."_

Ruby looked around a bit, nervously. Yang looked at her and shrugged a bit. "Uh, but-"

 _"Come on man she's gonna die don't fucking do this to me. I'm innocent."_ _"You just said you have no problems with pedophilia."_ _"Well, I...Uh...Ya know what? I'll leave you to your teachings."_ After that, Doomguy could swear he heard a door closing In his head. And feel it. This demon really had some sort of effect on him.

"Ruby. Come down, and fight this thing." Doomguy said, sounding somewhat annoyed.

She started to slowly get up and look around. Yang quickly glared at Doomguy. He then put his head down in way that said, _"Are you seriously trying to intimidate me?"_ Yang realized the burning stare he was giving her, as she could even feel it. Piercing her soul like a hot knife through butter, though she couldn't even see his face. She looked around a bit before putting her head down and Ruby looked at her nervously.

She looked back at Doomguy before sighing and walking down. She looked at the demon who suddenly started thrashing around more violently upon seeing her walk down. She looked at Doomguy and he sighed, very audibly. The whole classed looked down at him and he heard that same door open in his head.

 _"Fucking hell."_ The door slammed shut after that. He could tell the demon was staying this time however. He placed his hand on her shoulder and took a knee, while causing her to do the same.

"Look, I understand that you may be scared of that." He spoke in a soft and sincere voice. It really calmed Ruby down and even the demon started feeling calm.

 _"I'm uncomfortable now."_

He spoke in a low voice so that only Ruby would hear him talking to her. "Honestly, if I was a fifteen year old girl, especially as innocent and sweet as you seem to be, Hell, even a grown man, would probably shitting their pants right about now."

The demon started laughing and couldn't stop. _"First I was uncomfortable but now...THIS IS GOLD. your great at pep talking people ya know."_ He hushed the demon as he spoke again. "A demon, especially one that went insane and started thrashing around when you walked down, is an...unneverving sight for average people. But you aren't average. And though I doubt you'll need help considering your weapon, I'm right here if you need it." He said as he quickly got his shotgun and spun it on his finger before catching it, pointing up at the ceiling.

Ruby felt more confident after that. Although he was a brutal killing machine, he sure did know how to calm someone down.

They both stood up and Ruby smiled as she got her weapon. "Ready?" Doomguy said as he aimed his shotgun at the chains.

"Ready." Ruby said, in a battle stance. Doomguy shot the chains off and the demon stood up, made a sort of stretching motion, and pointed it's gun at Ruby as it started firing she dodged with her semblance and caught the demon off guard she went behind it and put her scythe around it's neck, firing her weapon, causing the demons head to pop off. It fell to the ground.

The demon in Doomguy head sighed. _"What is it about this world? what makes you...So different? why? that's all I wanna know. You're not the demon killing machine I once knew...You're becoming...Human."_ Doomguy sighed a bit at the thought.

 _"I do suppose however, that being human is...an important part of working well with people. You're not your lone wolf self anymore. You gotta play by rules. Someday though, it'll make you snap. kill anything and everything that stands In your way. No matter how much I hope it won't happen, it will. I know you. You were meant to be a ruthless killing machine. But you aren't showing that. Which means that someday it'll come back and bite you in the ass. And that little girl? I know why. She is a beacon of pure innocence. If she were to wrong someone she most likely wouldn't even realize she did it. She tries her best to be like all the storybook heroes. Name anyone that you know, in all the universe, that is her age, And still believes that dream is possible. you can't. Because she has been sheilded so we'll from the cruel harshness of the world. She lost her mother but at a rather early age. Looking over your mind, you've actually shown quite alot of care towards things. Sure, wrong things for the right reason kind of deal, but at least you know. So I know, that is why you believe so highly In this girl. She is the only pure being left. Too pure."_ The demon sounded somewhat I'll toned near the end of his speech. Doomguy watched as Ruby decapitated the demon while listening to the voice in his head. _"Finish your class. Then we can talk some more."_ Doomguy walked back over to Ruby and said, "She took it down. with ease. A fifteen year old girl took down a demon about as big as me, firing balls of argent energy, with such ease. While a much older, bigger, and tougher man, was made quick work of by a simple pouncing demon." He glared at Cardin as everyone laughed at Cardin as well.

"You can go now children." All the students got up and out of the classroom.

 _"It really is amazing how quickly someone can change. Or were you always like this?"_ "It doesn't matter. Now leave me be."

 _"Fine, as you wish. I'll leave you to your thoughts, especially after all that. It is quite a load to bear."_ Doomguy sighed as he slammed his head down onto the desk. He was different. He didn't know why he had changed so fast. All he knew was that he wanted to kill something. He got up, and noticed someone standing at the door.

"Who were you talking too?" Said Ruby. Doomguy sighed.

"Come, take a seat. I have some things I'd like to discuss with you."

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

 **Soooooo,** I'm back! now dont expect a consistent schedule for the love of God. I am warning you, I will not post consistently. So, I apologise in advance.

 ** _But,_** I have two other stories I've written! of course, the one advertised at the beginning of this chapter, and another. A RWBY and Fallout 4 crossover. Read it!

I'm also currently writing the first chapter of a Call Of Duty: Zombies/RWBY crossover. **Man I'm fucking addicted to RWBY crossovers.** Still dont have a name yet though.

 ** _So anyway,_** That's all for this chapter, and this is JustAnotherDeathclaw, Signing off! Goodnight folks!

 _P.S. If you have any questions, please, don't be afraid to ask!_


End file.
